


Promise Me Forever

by SummerRaine14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Camp Bughead, F/M, One Shot, Original Vows, Tying the Knot, week 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: It took them years to get here, but now they're ready to give each other their hearts.





	Promise Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> My first written entry to this month's Camp Bughead! So excited for everyone's thoughts on this!

Betty stood nervously in the large white room in the back of Riverdale’s small church, hands clenched together as she waited the arrival of the man who would walk her down the aisle. Betty Cooper had never been close with her father, Hal Cooper, so when Jughead Jones proposed, it was more than clear who would hold her as she stepped down the long hall in her white gown. FP Jones II was her fiance’s father, and had been more than caring to her since they were little kids running around the small trailer park in the Southside of their hometown. Betty had asked for her maid of honour, cousin Cheryl Blossom, and two bridesmaids, Veronica Lodge and Toni Topaz to leave so she would have a few moments alone before FP arrived. Betty looked in the body length mirror and soothed down her lace white gown as she took in the woman in front of her. Betty remembers the first time she and Jughead kissed as if it were just yesterday- standing in front of her bedroom mirror as she fidgeted with her outfit knowing that she would be seeing Jughead that day, with no idea that he was climbing up into her window during those moments. Their kiss happened only seconds after he came inside, looking at her and getting lost in each other’s eyes, Jughead cupped her soft cheeks into his hands and pulled her in for a kiss- a kiss she hoped he would repeat as they were pronounced husband and wife later today. 

 

It wasn’t until she heard a small knock on the wooden door that Betty was pulled from her thoughts of that kiss so many years ago, seeing the proud smile on FP’s face told Betty all she needed to know- today was the best day of her life. 

 

“You ready kiddo?” He asked, walking into the room and taking a full look at his soon to be daughter in law. “Jug’s going to faint when he sees you,” FP chuckled. 

 

“We all know he won’t,” Betty tried keeping a serious face but there was a sparkle of light in her eyes, “he wouldn’t miss the reception food.” With that, the two began laughing before FP pulled the young woman in for a hug. Forcing herself not to cry, Betty pulled away and smiled, “let’s do this.” 

 

FP linked arms with Betty and lead her out of the room, down the hall and into the large sanctuary where the ceremony was being held. As the doors opened, she saw everyone stand to look at her, but Betty found herself only caring about one person- the smiling man at the end of the aisle with tears in his eyes who looked more dashing than she ever could have imagined in his black suit. His blue eyes shined even brighter with the tears that hid behind them and his smile that went from ear to ear made Betty’s heart melt. As Betty neared closer to him, she couldn’t wait for the second that FP released her arm and she stood only a few inches from the love of her life. 

 

They got to the end of the aisle and FP planted a light kiss on her cheek before handing her off to Jughead. His eyes didn’t leave her as she stood up and handed her flowers to Cheryl, also offering a smile to the pastor that would bind their love for the rest of their lives. 

 

The two remained smiling until the pastor said, “I believe you two have written your own vows,” Betty and Jughead both knew that this was true- but it didn’t make it any less scary. These were two people who only ever told each other how much they loved one another and now here they were, stood in a church full of people about to share the things they loved most about each other. It had been decided before that Betty would go first, as she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it together after hearing what Jughead had to say.

 

Clearing her throat, Betty squeezed Jughead’s hands tighter and smiled, “Juggie, I love you.” Betty stopped for a second and chuckled, “that’s it, I love you. For all the ways you make me crazy, whether it be not putting the lid back on the peanut butter or having your boxers on the bedroom floor two inches away from the laundry basket,” this caused the guests to laugh before she continued, “I love you for the way you go after what you’re passionate about no matter what, and how you never give up because you know the only way to fail is not try.” She had to stop again as a million and one memories of their lives so far had come to her mind, “I love you for the way you act around my niece and nephew and how it makes me think about what a great father you would be, I love you for your disgusting eating habits and beautiful taste in classic films. But more than anything, I love you for the way you love me.” Betty reached behind her and got the ring for Jughead, “this ring means I will continue to love you for all those reasons and so much more until the last breath leaves your body or mine.” Betty slid the ring on Jughead’s fingers and smiled brighter than she ever remembered smiling in her entire life as Archie handed him a beautiful diamond ring and he cleared her throat the same way she had her own only moments before. 

 

“Betts, you are extraordinary.” Jughead did something only Betty could have seen coming and lifted one hand to cup her cheek as he always did when telling her how he cared about her. “You used to drive me absolutely insane, with your need to get perfect grades and be on every extracurricular imaginable, but then we got close and I learned the truth. Those were things you were doing to make other people happy, and then one day you decided to do something to make yourself happy.” Jughead took a deep breath and smiled, “you chose to take a chance on love and I will never be able to thank you enough for trusting me with your heart. You are the most extraordinary person I have ever met and this ring is a promise that I will spend the rest of my life making you realize just how incredible you are.”  Jughead slipped the ring onto Betty’s finger and waited for his time. 

 

“You may kiss the bride.” the pastor barely got through his sentence before Jughead cupped both of Betty’s cheeks and pulled her in- connecting their lips for the first time as husband and wife.

 

Jughead and Betty walked into the reception room hand in hand when their song ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ by Elvis Presley was playing. “Care to dance?” Jughead asked her, leading Betty onto the dance floor. She giggled into his shoulder as they both attempted miserably at dancing. Once more people gathered on the dance floor, Betty and Jughead snuck out of the crowd and through the front door of the church. The sky was getting darker while stars starting appearing and Betty stared at them while Jughead’s eyes never left her. “I love you Mrs. Jones.” he whispered, planting a kiss on her neck as she melted into his touch. 

  
  



End file.
